Apocalypse
by Devianta
Summary: One shot. Danny is controlled by Vlad and is forced to kill his father and bring his mother to him. Warning: A lot of character death!


A/N: All say this once and only once. This is not meant to be taken seriously. I wrote this when I was very upset and wanted to vent. I posted this because I felt like it. So here it is. In this fic I am showing a complete lack of regard for the characters. I am sorry if this disturbs you. Actually, if you are easily disturbed by death and disregard for human life you best not read this. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the product of my frustration. I do not own the DP characters and the like. Please read if you can handle this and review if you aren't going to tell me I suck for posting this. Thanks!

* * *

Apocalypse

"You know what to do, Daniel," Vlad said as he hid in the shadows of a building across the street from the Fenton household. Danny transformed as these words were spoken. He looked up at his new master and smirked.

"Yes, Father," he replied. He turned back to his former home. His eyes travelled the length of the building, sizing it up. Then one white gloved hand slowly extended and took aim for the dish like object at the top of the building which just so happened to be the Fenton Anti-Ghost Shield, a remake of the original. A second later, it was blown to pieces.

Danny turned intangible and flew inside. The residents of the home were already up and milling around. The mother in particular was running down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Danny floating in the entrance way. Of course, she didn't recognize him as her son since he was in her ghost form.

"You," she snarled. "It's about time someone took you out." She pulled an ectogun out of nowhere and aimed it at him. Danny merely put a shield up to block her attacks. He gradually floated lower and lower to the floor until eventually he touched down. In a blink of an eye he reverted back to his human form, a form his mother automatically recognized. "What? Danny?"

"Hello mother dearest. It's time for you to see your new home," he said quietly.

She stood there shocked and appalled at his words. She blinked but was saved from a response due to the oversized lumbering orange man stumbling down the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing up Danny?" he asked dully at his son.

"Hello, Daddy dearest," he said in the same quiet voice he had addressed his mother in. He transformed back into his ghost form and pointed at his former father. "Bye, bye, Daddy dearest." A single, solitary blast of emerald energy struck the orange man down. His former father dropped to the floor, dead. Blood trickled from then dead man's mouth into a small puddle on the floor. Danny's mother gasped. She covered her hand with her mouth and gaped at her dead husband.

"Danny," she gasped. "How could you?"

"Mother dearest, I had to. He was an idiot and he deserved to die," Danny replied. "And now you have to come with me to our new home. We're going to live with Vlad now. He's my new father and your new husband."

"No, I'm not going to. And you're going to snap out of this!" she said as she raised her ectogun again.

Danny quickly reverted back and stood in his weak human form. "You wouldn't hit your own defenseless son would you, mother dearest?"

The woman faltered. She stared at her only son, unsure of how to stop this madness.

"I didn't think so," he said and shot down her weapon. Then he transformed and grabbed her. She shrieked which alerted the last Fenton. Jazz ran out of her room in time to see Danny fly away with their mother.

"Danny! No!" she cried. Danny shot an ectoblast in her general direction. She fell and cracked her head open. Dead.

Danny flew through over to where Vlad stood waiting. His grin, which was already wide to begin with, grew wider as he saw Danny carrying Maddie over to him.

"Here you go, Father dearest," he said as he calmly handed Maddie over to him.

"Thank you so much, Daniel. I am very proud out you," he said with fake gratitude. He turned his attention to the struggling woman. "Now, now Maddie. Calm down. You're with me and I do believe you owe me something from saving you from the bumbling fool you accidently married."

"I don't owe you anything you monster!" she screamed, struggling with all her might to free herself from her captor. She failed miserably seeing as how Vlad had his ghost energy to back him up.

"Oh, yes you do. All these years I have went without you and now I want to enjoy my victory with you at my side," he said as he transformed into his ghost side, Plasmius.

"Come Daniel. It is time to return home," he commanded before taking off into the clear night sky. Danny promptly followed him.

"Oh no you don't," said a voice behind them. A red ectoblast punctuated that statement as the Red Huntress fired on them. "You're not kidnapping anyone, ghosts!"

The blast was meant for Danny but of course she missed. Instead, it hit Vlad who was carrying Maddie who accidently let go of her when he got hit, much to his chagrin and surprise. Maddie went splat. Dead.

"You fool!" Vlad growled angrily at Valerie. "You killed my beloved!" He charged at her and in about five minutes she was dead too. Her mangled, bloody body lied next to Maddie's.

Vlad glared down at the two dead girls with shame. Well, as much shame as he ever felt which isn't much.

"This has not gone well. Come Daniel. We must return home," he said and started flying off. Danny didn't follow. "Daniel, come!"

"They're dead…" came a barely perceptible whisper.

"Yes they are dead and you killed your biological father and sister. Now come!" Vlad said angrily before gesturing for Danny to follow him again.

"You made me kill them! You controlled me! I hate you!" Danny suddenly yelled, breaking out of whatever control Vlad had held over him.

Vlad floated backwards slightly as Danny turned on him, furious. Waves of power rolled off of him like tidal waves. This wasn't good for Vlad.

"They're all dead because of you! All because you were selfish and greedy and pure evil!" Danny screamed. On the last word he let loose his ghostly wail. Vlad didn't stand a chance. He was sent flying into a building. As Danny's attack ended he fell, reverting back into his mortal form, then going splat like his beloved on the ground. Dead.

Danny watched him fall with little remorse, until he died that is.

"Oh, no," he panicked. "I… I killed someone. I killed my family." He slowly sank to the ground. "They're all dead because of me. No. No, they're all gone!"

He screamed like an insane maniac. Then some green flames jumped up from the ground and engulfed him and he dramatically vanished from the face of the earth. It happens.

In the morning the four deceased where discovered and taken away. Sam and Tucker went insane with grief. They died shortly after. And life went on. The end.

* * *

A/N: Again, I wrote this while I was angry and ticked off and generally didn't care about anything. So yes, I know the majority of the cast and crew weren't exactly in character and yes I know that I left out how Danny came to be under Vlad's control. How did Danny come to be like that? I don't know or care. But if you like, you may write and post how that happened. I don't even care if you say that it was my fic that inspired you. So, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please press the pretty blue button to tell me what you think so long as you don't plan on flaming me for writing this. 


End file.
